


Spread the Love Around

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Series: Just To Show We Care [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: "You are more than friends and co-workers, you are all family to us!"*Chapters 5 & 6 NOW UP!*
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Series: Just To Show We Care [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361707
Kudos: 9





	1. Anthony

To Reagan and Janko on your big day:

Congratulations and best wishes from one nut to two others. I appreciate your jobs and have a lot of respect for the way things are handled, even if we don’t see eye to eye all the time, like when you come barging into Erin’s office all hotheaded and such. (I am looking at you, Reagan.) Just remember everyone does things differently as long as it’s legal. As I once said, be a sponge, not only on the job but also in life. Also, take my advice, and please try to limit the number of times you put pineapple on your pizza. Some people can only tolerate so much of something that should never belong on a pizza. The only reason you aren’t dead to me is that you’re my friends and Erin’s family so I guess I have to suck it up, literally speaking. Anyways, I love you guys and enjoy the rest of your lives together! Best Wishes, Anthony A.


	2. Maria

To my other favorite set of partners (besides Danny and I):

I’ve been observing the chemistry between the two of you for a while now and I can safely say that this has been a long time coming. I remember after the first time we worked a case with you guys, Danny and I were heading back to our car, when he whispered to me and I quote, “these two are going to end up together, just you watch.” Of course, I just brushed it off thinking that it was crazy since you guys were only partners for a few weeks and there was the rule that couples can’t be partners. I guess Danny proved me wrong because as time went on, I started to realize that there was something there. About time you two acted on this, because Danny and I had a bet going about when you two were getting hitched. Hey, don’t blame me, it was my partner’s idea! Hey, love you guys! Salud! Det. Maria Baez


	3. Jackie

To the future Mr. and Mrs. Reagan:

I was so excited to hear from both Danny and Maria about your upcoming nuptials. What I learned from police work is that a partnership is not just working together, it's trusting each other and always being there for each other, something I learned in the time I was partnered with Danny. I am so happy that you asked me to be the florist in your wedding. There is no bigger and crazier event than a Reagan family wedding, from what I heard, and I cannot wait to be a part of it! In celebration of your new life together, I am sending you a special bouquet with the national flowers of Hungary, Serbia and Ireland: tulips, lily of the valley and yes, even shamrocks. (None of the four-leaf kind, sorry.) Blessings to the both of you on the next phase of your partnership and I am proud to be your friend. With so much love, Jackie C


	4. Renzulli

Dear Sgt. Harvard & Off. Shorty:

I have to say, this was a long time coming and it couldn’t happen to more deserving people. You have to remember that as your boss, I was trying to look out for your safety, because if you two get romantically involved it could cloud your judgment and put one or both of your lives in danger and the last thing I wanted was something to happen to either of you. Twelve David was the strongest partnership in our precinct, and the most respected, and I didn’t want the two of you to screw up your partnership because I felt both of you still had a lot to learn from each other. But as your friend, it was only a matter of time before my favorite rookie got his head out of his ass and asked his partner out. I appreciate keeping your promise and letting me know as soon as possible about your relationship. Marie and I are so lucky to have great friends and cops like you! Congrats from us to you! With love, Tony Renzulli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Tony and I hope he comes back someday!


	5. Rachel

To my amazing partner and supportive Sarge:

For starters, I guess I am thankful to be supported by two people who can see past my faults and can put their trust in me. I’m not perfect, no one is no matter what certain people will say about themselves, yet you are willing to see the possibilities I have and my eagerness to learn and turn it into a conversation on how we can make each other better and hearing it from someone outside my family (where it turns into a recycled lecture), it's refreshing, to say the least. Janko, you and I have had not the best record with partners, yet we believed in each other. After what happened with your last partner you still trusted me enough to give me a chance and it’s worked. Sarge, you are one lucky man. My partner deserves the best, and she’s got it in you and vice-versa. Thank you for letting me be part of the most special day of your lives and beyond. Good luck, you crazy lovebirds! Your friend, Rachel Witten


	6. 12th Precinct (Kara, Brenda, Jack, Paul, Kelsey)

To one of the greatest partnerships to come out of the 12th:

You’ve probably heard this a thousand times but it still needs to be said: “It’s about time!” The five of us have been talking for a while about when and how you two were going to hook up. Not once did we imagine it to materialize the way it or the fact that you two would end up getting engaged so quickly, but we’re still so happy that you took the next step because we were starting to think it would never happen. So many people in this house - from a majority of the higher-ups down to the rookies – have nothing but the greatest respect for the way you two handle situations. A set of partners who are willing to help those who need help the most, as well as teaching us what it means to be both good cops and good people. Thank you! We miss our favorite Officer and Sargent and cannot wait to see you soon from your friends in the 12th: Kara, Paul, Kelsey, Jack, and Brenda


End file.
